Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying events in printing material processing machines, wherein the events are captured through the use of at least one camera and the captured events are stored in a computer and displayed on a screen. The invention also relates to a video-monitored printing machine.
A method for displaying events in printing machines is disclosed in German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 10 2004 015 333 A1. That method is intended to be used to monitor processing events within a printing machine. To that end, the printing machine has a monitoring device for visually displaying processing events which includes a plurality of modules. In order to monitor the events in the printing machine, a plurality of video cameras record a picture at the respective location and transmit it to a monitor in a control station of the printing machine. Thus, within the printing machine, the sheet guidance in the printing units as well as in the delivery area is monitored through the use of video cameras. The modular construction of the monitoring technology allows simple compilation of different configurations of printing units, so that flexible construction of different printing machine configurations is possible. German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 10 2004 015 333 A1 therefore relates to the construction of a monitoring system with video cameras in a printing machine, without providing any advice about an effective method for capturing and displaying events in a printing machine.